fblafandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the FBLA Wikia, a Future Business Leaders of America community and organizational site that . '' '' - '' - - '' FBLA Wikia: Communication Throughout The FBLA Nation ' ''FBLA: The Edge You Deserve' '''Welcome' to the FBLA wikia; a database for everything FBLA. This site is 100% geared towards FBLA member participation, and after making an account, the amount to what you can accomplish to bring the country together and further FBLA as a whole is without precedent or limit. Originally founded to help bolster communication throughout the nation, the FBLA wikia is a community within FBLA where interaction between chapters and members is expected and encouraged. For fifty years, chapters from the east coast to the west coast, and any where else in between, had only a once a year reliable source of interaction at the national conference. But now, all that will change by your hands. The FBLA Wikia is a chance for the common member to be extraordinary and the state officer to mentor. By working with your fellow members towards a common goal, unification within the nation of FBLA and consolidation of information, anything is possible as long as you reach out. Hopefully, you will find what you are looking for on this site. Remember: Together, nothing is impossible. Helpful Hints & Reminders *Remember to create an account before editing! Simply click 'login/create account' on the top right corner of the screen. When creating an account remember: Make sure your user name is your first and last name. For Example: If you your name is FBLA Member, your username would then be User:FBLA Member, registered simply as FBLA Member. *Take advantage of the 'discussion' pages! When looking to either leave someone a message, or discuss a certain topic, utilize the 'discussion' tab on the top of the page you are currently viewing. *When adding content to an information page make sure that all your content is correct and accurate beforehand! *When beginning on the site, the following pages are both quick and easy ways to gain your footing: ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' *When editing an information page please do not sign your name to keep the pages neat and aesthetically pleasing. Credit for your addition will be duly given to you on the recent changes page. Feel free to add your signature after leaving a comment on someone's talk page, an information page's discussion page or when signing up for a committee or other event by simply typing ~~~~ after your post. Example: Typing ~~~~ will then register as User:FBLA Wikia Member 1 21:10, 27 June 2008 (UTC). VERY IMPORTANT: Keep all editing and additions to this site respectful and professional! Do not post any offensive, demeaning or demoralizing content. Those who do will receive a warning, and repeat offenders will be banned from the site for an amount of time befitting the offense. Leadership in the Building Process For this site to thrive, the community will need to rally around the collective goal of creating the most complete and accurate database of information possible. If everyone added a bit of information at a time to the Wiki, this goal is not far from our reach! Editing and adding pages is extremely easy, but knowing which pages need to be updated or added to is just as important as knowing how to edit. The following integral pages need immediate attention: * FBLA * National Leadership Conference * President * Vice President * Secretary * Treasurer * Historian * Reporter * Parliamentarian * Parliamentary Procedure * Competitions All members are free to add and edit any pages that they are interested in. All pages that still need to be created can be found on . Want to be a part of the FBLA Wikia team? The FBLA Wikia community is looking for dedicated and hard working FBLA members to step up and take leadership into their own hands! A committee of FBLA Wikia Administrators and Moderators is being put together to keep your experience using this site as pleasant and pleasing as possible. Given the nature of what this wiki is trying to initiate, the open exchange of ideas on an international level, a group of responsible members shall help to guide the nation of FBLA in this intrepid new process of international communication. Membership in the FBLA Wikia Administration and Moderation Committee shall involve the following: * Correction of site defamation. * Reporting and reprimanding of vandals. * Helping the users to utilize the site to the fullest extent in a friendly and accessible manner. * Deliberating on the newest additions available to the Wikia community. * Keeping the Wiki as organized and efficient as possible. * A basic knowledge of the Wiki code used on this site. * All those involved must be active in the community on a regular basis. If you are interested, visit the FBLA Wikia Administration and Moderation Committee. All information you will need to apply for this intrepid group can be found there, and all those who believe that they can embody the aforementioned requisites are encouraged to apply! Find your FBLA Chapter Click the name of the state which you wish to visit, and you'll be redirected to that state's page. Other Areas of FBLA For all areas of FBLA reaching out of the 50 States see the list below: *Puerto Rico *Guam *Canary Islands *Canal Zone *District of Columbia *Virgin Islands *DODDSEUR